


E dico c’era, perché ora non c’è più

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Perché con 'sti due tutto fa brodo! [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Anche se da me una cosa grafica non l'avremo praticamente mai, M/M, Più che altro l'ennesima scusa per farli quagliare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Un uomo costretto a trasformarsi in lupo ad ogni novilunio, ha un solo modo per restare umano...---«Dovresti smetterla di indossare questo coso ridicolo.»«E tu dovresti smetterla di vivere a casa di tua nonna.»Fabrizio sospirò. «Lo sai perché non posso andarmene...»Ermal sorrise. «E tu sai perché non posso non indossarlo.»





	E dico c’era, perché ora non c’è più

**Author's Note:**

> AVVERTENZE:  
> a) non ha senso  
> b) e non era necessaria  
> c) ed è trash  
> d) quindi è perfettamente logico che stia in questo fandom  
> e) e tra l'altro prende le mosse da un aesthetic che ho realizzato non molto tempo fa  
> f) perché fare un AU interamente incentrato su quell'altro campione di incassi di Cappuccetto Rosso Sangue sarebbe troppo anche per me.
> 
> Il titolo è una citazione di Filippo Timi su Cappuccetto rosso. Che non vi venga in mente di linkarla/mandare screen manco a lui!

 

Fabrizio sfiorò la stoffa rossa che cadeva dalle spalle di Ermal. «Dovresti smetterla di indossare questo coso ridicolo.»

«E tu dovresti smetterla di vivere a casa di tua nonna.»

Fabrizio sospirò. «Lo sai perché non posso andarmene...»

Ermal sorrise. «E tu sai perché non posso non indossarlo.»

Fabrizio gli restituì quel sorriso. Sollevò una mano a lato del capo di Ermal, ancora coperto dal cappuccio. Lo scostò giù.

Ermal sospirò a sua volta, seccato. «Non abbiamo tempo per questo», mormorò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Giusto.» E detto ciò, Fabrizio abbracciò Ermal alla vita e lo trasse in braccio.

Ridendo di stupore, Ermal non si oppose. Allacciandogli le braccia al collo, si gettò a baciarlo; controllandosi, Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire solo un gemito, indietreggiando.

Ermal espirò ogni pensiero via dalla sua mente, quando si ritrovò con la schiena contro il materasso, sul suo mantello, lo sguardo agganciato a quello di Fabrizio che gli fu subito sopra. Si sentiva senza fiato, ardente come le candele sparse per quella baita cadente. E come esse, gli bastò che Fabrizio gli sfiorasse il volto per rammollirsi come cera: chiuse gli occhi, respirando tremante sotto quelle dita che delicate gli tracciavano il profilo dello zigomo, scendendo sulla guancia, toccandogli il collo prima di ritirarsi come scottate. Deglutì sotto quel solo tocco: il desiderio gli dolse, incastrato nella gola.

Portò una mano sul petto di lui, ancora coperto dalla camicia, ma non aveva le forze di slacciargli i bottoni.

Non dovette neanche chiedere perché Fabrizio si chinasse a baciarlo di nuovo, con più voracità, col possesso che non riusciva più a nascondere. E la falce di luna, fuori dalla finestrella sudicia, non aiutava affatto.

Ermal fece risalire quella mano ai suoi capelli, tirandoglieli quando Fabrizio gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e facendo sfuggire a lui un ansito.

Esausto di quei baci, ma non per questo soddisfatto, Fabrizio appoggiò la fronte alla sua, respirando, respirando _lo_.

Come si sollevò, Ermal trovò il coraggio di allacciare di nuovo gli sguardi. «Che occhi grandi che hai, Fabbri...»

Sulle labbra di Fabrizio s’increspò una risata trattenuta. «È per vederti meglio, no?» Si chinò ancora una volta su di lui, a sfiorargli un orecchio, a tirargli delicatamente il lobo coi denti, facendolo quasi guaire per quella piacevole e inaspettata attenzione.

Ermal s’inarcò, mormorando cose senza senso: Fabrizio aveva insinuato una mano sotto di lui, oltre la camicia ben incollata alla pelle, e gli carezzava i fianchi, la schiena mentre faceva dipartire una serie di baci dall’orecchio rovente in giù. «Che...» Ansimò, quando le carezze scivolarono ancora sotto la stoffa, sull’addome brulicante, scendendo sotto la cintura. «Che mani grandi...che hai...»

Il sorriso che Fabrizio gli premette sulla pelle scoperta si increspò ancora, ma di malizia. «È per proteggerti meglio...» Gli depose un bacio alla base del collo. «Da chi ti vorrebbe...» Incominciò un’altra scia di piccoli baci stuzzicanti e frustranti, fino a inglobare il pomo d’Adamo di Ermal nella sua bocca e suggerlo, mentre quella mano si faceva strada contro la pelle bollente, regalandogli altri tremolii deliziosi.

Ermal sentiva le labbra ardergli come se vi avesse passato il sale. Vi passò la lingua, quando Fabrizio lo liberò dalla sua tortura. «Che bocca grande...che hai...»

Fabrizio si librò sopra di lui, magnetizzato dal suo sguardo e pericoloso già di per sé. Si fece abbastanza vicino da poter smuovere col respiro i ricci che incorniciavano il volto di Ermal. «È per _mangiarti_ meglio, Erm...» E gli rubò un ultimo bacio disperato, prima di ridiscendere con le labbra sul suo corpo, in una fame forsennata, tale da avergli fatto stracciare la camicia che portava l’altro, i suoi vestiti quando glieli tirò via, i propri quando se li sfilò di dosso.

Ermal boccheggiava, ormai, artigliando il lenzuolo sfatto, la nuca affondata nel cuscino. Chiuse gli occhi, preda del vortice di voglia e abbandono in cui il solo tocco di Fabrizio lo faceva inabissare.

Schiuse le palpebre e le labbra quando Fabrizio portò le dita di una mano a queste ultime. Prese a suggerle, con l’insana voglia di sentirle in fondo alla gola, ma quando era novilunio non esisteva mantello rosso che lo schermasse da quegli istinti. Ecco perché avevano anche sbarrato col chiavistello la porta.

Venne azzerato di tutti i suoi pensieri quando Fabrizio gli strappò un gemito acuto, sofferente ma compiaciuto, a cui ne seguirono altri, e fu costretto ad artigliargli la schiena, lasciandoci anche dei solchi, pur di non perdersi definitivamente.

«Non aprire gli occhi», gli disse Fabrizio all’orecchio, digrignando la frase nella foga che accresceva, li riempiva e non li svuotava del tutto come maree, perennemente incompleti benché perfettamente incastonati tra di loro.

In quella follia, non avrebbero dovuto neppure amarsi. Non sapevano bene neanche loro cosa fosse, se amore, carne o pazzia, solo che era la luna a decidere ogni volta, quando decretava che dovevano smettere i panni del taglialegna che viveva nei boschi e del forestiero con la mantella rossa per tramutarsi in quell’intrico avvelenato di corpi in preda alla più dolorosa delle passioni.

Non smisero perché ne ebbero abbastanza, ma perché anche le belve avevano un punto di rottura.

Ermal, ancora abbarbicato a Fabrizio, lo sentiva respirare pesantemente contro il cuscino, avvertiva i suoi muscoli sollevarsi e abbassarsi su di lui in un peso che lo rassicurava. Teneva la faccia nascosta dalla sua, che era contro una spalla di lui.

Come se da lì non potesse vedere i fili improvvisamente più ingrigiti nella sua chioma, gli artigli al posto delle unghie che si tenevano ben stretti al lenzuolo maciullato; come se non potesse immaginare gli accenni di zanne che Fabrizio teneva ben al riparo dietro le labbra, martoriandole a sangue pur di non azzannare Ermal e condannarlo.

Come se non fossero stati già condannati entrambi, sin dal principio, col retaggio rivale che scorreva nelle rispettive vene.

«Stai bene?», gli arrivò all’orecchio, un soffio stanco e dolce.

Ermal dovette solo voltarsi appena. «Sì». Accennò un sorriso, troppo stremato, svuotato come tutte le altre volte in cui si sottoponevano a quell’assurdo, depravato, bellissimo rituale per impedire loro di far del male ad alcuno. «Sto bene.»

Fabrizio socchiuse l’unico occhio che poteva vedergli. «Meglio...» Lo disse con la voce di chi voleva esser sereno nello strazio.

Con un briciolo ancora di forze, Ermal liberò una mano dal loro groviglio, per andare a sfiorargli un sopracciglio, le ciglia dell’occhio a lui rivolto. «Che begli occhi che hai per davvero, Bizio...»

«Se ricominci con ‘sta storia però ti ci mando veramente fuori al freddo.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ho editato 'sta cosa tremila volte. Forse dovrei prendermi una pausa. O trovare un beta reader. O tutte e due.


End file.
